These Little Wonders
by TheMorgtician
Summary: "Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders." A collection of oneshots focusing on our favorite heroes and their ups and downs in Litwak's. Mainly Heroes Cuties with a dash of Core Four mixed in. Rates T to be safe.
1. The Moment

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back on WiR again. I blame my excitement on the new movie. I'm trying something a bit different this time so hopefully it works out okay. This is going to be a series of oneshots. It's going to center around Heroes CutiesCuties but will have a lot of Core Four elements too.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

If you were to ask Fix It Felix Jr. when the moment he knew he loved Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun, a smile would cross his face. "Well you see…"

* * *

"Lets go! Lets go!" Calhoun hovered over the large crowd of Sugar Rush characters that flooded the gate to Game Central Station. "Everyone head to Game Central! Move it!"

Felix stood a few feet away, helping to usher the mass of hysterical candy citizens. Taking a second, Felix looked back towards the finish line. It had been the last place he had seen the not-so-bad bad guy from their game. Sure enough, Ralph still stood there, waiting for his little racer friend. Felix's attention turned to a small shout for help. At the bottom of the hill leading to the bridge, lay one of the racers. The blue haired girl was sprawled out on the ground, obviously having tripped. With his excellent jumping ability, he made it to her in no time.

"Here, let me help you." Felix gave the terrified girl a soft, reassuring smile as he extended a hand to the girl. "Everything is going to be okay. What's your name?"

Taking his hand, she pulled herself to her feet. "Thank you, my name's Citrusella."

"It's not a pro-" Felix stopped as he heard a familiar and dreaded screech from one the thousands of candy themed viruses that infested the skies above. A large green and purple stripped candy covered cy-bug had noticed the two characters. It landed with a loud 'thud' as it started crawling towards the two. Felix gulped, not knowing what to do. Unlike his friend, he had never been one to destroy things, it simply was not in is code to do so. He started to panic as he looked around, trying to find anything that could save them from the metal insect coming their way.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Felix muttered as he pulled Citrusella into a protective embrace. He closed his eyes, waiting to be devoured.

"Taste this you filthy bug!" Three shots rang out. Felix cracked open his eye to see, much to his relief, that the bug that had been there moments ago had disappeared. "Fix It, you alright soldier?" Calhoun asked as she hovered towards them.

Felix let out the breath he had been holding, he turned to respond ,but a flash of purple and yellow collided with the Hero's Duty Sargent. The force of the tackle knocked Calhoun off of her cruiser. Landing on the ground, she let out a yelp as the candy themed virus landed atop of her. The two slid on the ground a few feet away. Once they stopped, Felix's breath hitched in his throat. The cy-bug had the blonde pinned under it's massive, brightly colored body. Calhoun had her arms crossed under its jaw, keeping the bug from bringing its many rows of sharp teeth down on her.

Annoyed that it hadn't yet devoured its prey, the bug lifted one of its claws, preparing to bring it down on the trapped soldier. Calhoun moved her head to the side, narrowly missing the attack. She didn't even wince as it pulled its sharp claw back, leaving a slice across her cheek.

"Hey! Over here!" Calhoun and the cy-bug's attention turned towards the little handyman. Calhoun's eyes widened in horror as she realized what the little handyman had planned. With his hammer firmly in his grip, he called for the cy-bug again. "Come and get me!"

Deciding that it was a now or never moment, Calhoun reached down, pulling her pistol out from her side. Without hesitation, Calhoun brought the blaster up, pointing it at the bug before letting out a sharp whistle to get its attention again. The bug turned back to her, only to receive a bullet through its open jaw.

The light of the bug's eyes flickered before finally going out. Felix's joy was replaced by panic when he noticed the bug had fully collapsed on the sergeant. Felix, wasting no time, jumped over to the bug. Using all the strength he could muster he tried to push it off. The bug didn't move.

"You're a heavy one, aren't you?" He muttered to the dead virus. Felix wouldn't let this deter him, his dynamite gal was under there after all. Pushing with all his might, an accomplished smile formed as the bug began to roll. It didn't falter when he realized that it had been the blonde that moved the bug, instead his smile was now of pure joy that she was alive. Calhoun's groan was music to his ears. "Are you alright Milady?"

"I'm fine, Fix-It." Calhoun hissed as she attempted to sit up. Felix extended a hand out to her, which she took. He pulled her up slowly, watching the grimace that crossed her face.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question.

"Look, getting pinned under an adult cy-bug can do that to you, Pint-size. It's just a bruise. We've got bigger things to worry about." Calhoun waved off his concern, trying to get to her feet. She could still see the worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She assured. She tried to stand, keyword being tried. The sharp pain in her side caused her legs to falter. She landed on her hands and knees, clutching her right side. She growled at herself for being weak. It was against her programming to show weakness, especially now, in the mess they were in. She had a job to do, now was not the time for her to lay around.

"No ma'am, you're not. From something that weighs like that I can guarantee you have more than a 'bruise'. You've probably got one, if not multiple, broken ribs ma'am." Felix said sternly. His eyes softened. "Let me fix it. It's my job after all."

Calhoun looked at the eight-bit handy man then down to his 'magic hammer'. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "Have at it." Felix smiled. Gently, he tapped her injured side. Calhoun heard the familiar sound, as the pain in her side disappeared. She felt one of his gloved hands cup her face. He turned her head slightly, inspecting the cut. He gently brought his hammer up to it, before tapping it. "All fixed."

"Thanks Felix." She said gently. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring nod as she jumped on her cruiser. "But enough wasting time, we have to make sure that everyone gets out of this sugar coated nightmare."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

If you were to ask Fix It Felix Jr. when the moment he knew he loved Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun, he would chuckle to himself. He'd tell you, that contrary to popular belief, it wasn't the first time he had met the HD woman. While, she had stunned him with her beauty, the true moment he knew had had fallen for the rough and tough soldier had been when they had both nearly died.


	2. That's your Wife?

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I'd like to take a second and thank anyone who's reviewed and/or favorited/followed this story.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

It had become a tradition in Litwak's Arcade that whenever a new game would be plugged in, the senior members would throw a welcoming party. Felix had been a part of this tradition for as long as he could remember. Many of the older characters had told Felix that it had made them feel welcomed and had helped them transition into the hustle and bustle that was Litwak's.

Tonight was no different. The second the new game had been plugged in, the planning began. Felix, Mario, and Sonic led the Character Welcoming Association, or CWA, along with a few of the other well known characters. The day the game had been plugged in, Felix had gone over to the game. After meeting with the main protagonist, he explained that later that week they would have a party at the local game Tapper's and any of the characters in the game would be more than welcome to join them.

The party had attracted many of the characters in the arcade. Almost all of the characters from the new game, Terminator Salvation, had shown, much to Felix's delight. He had sought out the main protagonist, John Connor, and had spent the past hour discussing the fundamentals of their respective games.

"Niceland, huh?" John said as he took a drink of his root beer. "Sounds like a nice place, no pun intended. And all your characters live there?"

"Yes sir." Felix smiled. "All of the Nicelanders live the apartment complex. Ralph and the Q*bert gang all live the houses off screen. We have a little housing complex of sorts for them."

"And what about you?" John questioned. He had noticed that he hadn't included himself either of the places he had mentioned.

"Oh, my wife and I live in a house on the other side of the complex." Felix waved down Tapper, trying to get a refill.

"You're married?" John had seemed surprised by this. It had been the reaction that Felix had expected however. Most of the newcomers assumed he had been single, due to the art on the side of his game. Even when he had explained the plot of his game, no one ever thought different.

"To the most beautiful gal in the arcade." John smirked at the dreamy look that crossed the handyman's face.

"Is she one of the Nicelanders?"

Felix shook his head. "No sir." Felix could see the interest in the man's eyes, so he continued. "She's the most dynamite gal."

"What's she look like?" John smirked. Now that he knew Felix had been married, an image of the woman formed in his mind. He pictured a woman his height, just like many of the other Nicelanders he had seen. He imagined the woman had long dark hair and deep brown eyes. He could picture her in her little eight bit dress, with a pie in hand, waiting for Felix.

"Well," Felix began. He loved talking about his wife. It had always been a topic he could talk about for hours. "Oh golly, she actually just walked in. Let me introduce you! Tammy! Over here!

John looked towards the entrance, trying to find the woman he had imagined. The woman he had pictured had not shown herself. The only newcomers to enter the bar themed game had been a woman and three men. At first, he couldn't place them without their armor, however, as the woman broke away from the group and headed towards them, he realized that they had been from the war game across from his. He had assumed that she had just been coming over to get a drink. Boy, was he wrong.

"Sorry I'm late Short Stack, perimeter check took a little longer than I had expected." John choked on his drink as the woman leaned over and gave Felix a peck on the cheek. Sitting his mug down on the counter, he coughed a couple times. The woman raised an eyebrow and Felix smirked. "You okay there, civilian?'

"Ye-yes ma'am." John coughed again. He wiped his mouth, urging the redness in his cheeks to go away. The blonde nodded, turning away from the pair trying to flag down the bartender. John leaned over towards the handyman. "This is your wife?"

Felix only nodded. A dreamy smile crossed his face as he looked at the HD woman again, drink now in hand. A smirk formed on Calhoun's face as she pushed the bill of his hat down over her eyes. Turning her attention back to the new character, she stuck her hand out. "Sargent Calhoun. You must be the new guy."

John shook her hand but said nothing. The woman that stood in front of him had not been the one he had expected at all. In fact, she was the complete opposite. He watched as she raised an eyebrow again. He realized what she had been waiting for. He stopped shaking her hand and introduced himself. "John Connor, ma'am."

Felix smiled into his drink as the two began to talk. Though he'd never admit it, seeing the reactions of meeting his wife had become his favorite part of welcoming new characters.


	3. Stay

**Hello everyone!**

 **Quick background on this oneshot. This is based off of the song 'Stay' by Mayday Parade. It's one of my favorites, and since I've been real into WiR recently I kinda morphed the two together. I felt like it would be something that I could see happening between Felix and Calhoun. This is set late into their dating but before he proposes. So, hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Damnit, where is it?" Calhoun growled to herself as she slammed the dresser drawer shut. She took a calming breath, trying to reign in her anger. Her eyes traveled to the watch on her wrist. The glowing numbers only reminded her that time was not on her side. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where did I put it?"

An idea popped into her head. She traveled down the staircase and into the living area. Walking over to one of the dark oak end tables, she opened the drawer. Inside, sat the device Tamora had been looking for. "Ah ha!" The item in question had been her Cy-bug scanner. Somehow, she had managed to forget it before leaving the house. "Now to just get out of here before-"

"Tamora?" The marine froze as the voice called out to her. None of her military training had prepared her for this. Straightening her shoulders, she turned around.

"Felix."

"What are you doing here?" The tone of the eight-bit hero's voice made her want to flinch. It seemed so unattached and cold. She had never heard the handyman use that tone with anyone, especially her. She couldn't say she blamed him, however, after the way the last conversation had ended.

"I left something here that I need." Tamora awkwardly held up the scanner to show him. "I had hoped that I would be in and out before you got home. I apologize for intruding."

Felix sighed and visibly deflated. "You're not intruding Tamora, it's your house too."

"No," Calhoun corrected coldly. "This is _your_ house Felix." She watched the disappointment in his eyes.

Her heart stung. All she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms, and take his pain away like she had so many times before. Reminding herself that it wasn't her job anymore, she sighed and walked past him, heading for the door. "Again, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Tamora, wait." Felix called to her. Calhoun ignored him, reaching for the door handle. "Tamora Jean Calhoun! I said wait!" He watched as she stiffened. He knew that a man should never yell at a woman, but she hadn't given him a choice. He knew if he didn't, if he let her walk out that door now, he'd never see her again. He knew he'd never find out the reason behind her actions. When she made no indication of leaving, he continued. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Fix-It." The blonde growled. This scenario had played over and over in her head, plenty of times. It had become the main cause of her nightmares. She could feel the emotions starting to rise. She felt like she was suffocating. She needed to get out, to get away from him before he could break the walls she had so carefully built.

"Then at least tell me why!" Felix demanded. "Tell me why you're leaving! Help me understand, because I don't. Everything had been going so swell. I was happy. _You_ seemed happy. You didn't even give me a chance to fix whatever I did, or even offer me an explanation. You told me you were leaving me. You told me that even if I see you again, to not even say hello. Do you know how much it hurts me? To see you, and to know that you don't even want to talk to me? I've gone over the last few months over and over again. I stay awake at night trying to figure out where I went wrong! But I just can't seem to find a reason! So, tell me! Tell me why you're doing what you are!"

"Please." She softly pleaded. This had been the last thing she had wanted. Ralph had approached her after hours a few days prior. He had explained how their breakup had deeply affected Felix. She had wanted to explain that she did what needed to be done to protect him. That Felix deserved better than her, someone who wasn't broken. Instead, Calhoun had reminded him that their matters had not been his concern, but assured him it was for the best.

"No ma'am! I deserve to know!" Felix continued his rant. "I can tell it's affecting you as much as it is me. I can tell you haven't even been sleeping! Explain to me why I gave you everything, and you just threw me out like last week's trash!"

"I left to protect you damn it!" She could feel the barriers she had put up starting to fall. Tears began welling up in her eyes. "I left, because we're from two different worlds, literally! Your game is sunshine and rainbows and mine is death and destruction." All the anger welled up inside her. Her anger at the programmers of her game, at the events that led her to Felix, and more importantly the hate she felt for herself after seeing how Felix had taken everything. Without thinking she punched the wall to her right. Felix winced as her fist went through the drywall. Her shaky breath caused him to look at her face. He could see the tears falling.

Sliding down the wall, Tamora pulled her knees to her chest. Felix barely managed to hear her next sentence. "I left, because I can't watch you die. I couldn't do anything about Brad, but I can do something about you."

"Oh Tammy." Never, in the time of them dating, had he ever seen Tamora this vulnerable. If he were to be honest, it scared him. He walked over to her, gently laying a comforting hand on her back. "I didn't realize.."

"What was I supposed to do, Felix?" She muttered sadly. "You know I love you."

"I know you're scared, Tammy." Felix began. "I know how you feel. I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing I have. I never knew true happiness, let alone love, until I met you. I've made more memories in these past few months than I have in the past thirty years of my game. Do you know why?" He watched as she shook her head, not removing it from its resting place on her arms. "It's because I met you. I know we can figure this out. We can make this work. Please, just stay."


End file.
